Hunter Network
The Hunter Network is a wireless quantum cloud computing network used on St. Sky, Victoria and Sky Region. It is used to power all communication systems on St. Sky, and a large amount of services operating in other areas within its coverage. The Hunter Network is powered by radio towers, similar to cellular networks but not exactly the same technology. History The Hunter Network was originally created by the St. Sky Research & Development Department in 2009, where the project was later handed over to Hunter LLC (inventors of the Hunter Glasses) which at the time "foresaw a bright future" with their ideals of what can become of Hunter Network. In 2010, Hunter Network became the successor to Yandols' Sakray AeroNet, the service that was powering St. Sky's communication systems prior to the innovation of the Hunter Network. Since then, AeroNet was shut down and all existing services were taken over by Hunter Network to handle. To date, at least 70% of the original services made to run on AeroNet are still functional as they were revised to connect to the Hunter Network to operate. Integration Since it's mass implementation in 2010, the Hunter Network started playing a very important role on Victoria. Hunter LLC's first approach was to provide free regulated internet connectivity to prime areas of Victoria, and slowly expanded to more parts of the island as more Hunter Network towers are installed. A few years later in 2012, government integration such as the traffic light system and animated live billboards became part of the Hunter Network when the system was upgraded to its NX version. The victorian government's decision on transitioning to the Hunter Network caused them to make massive upgrades to support these new capabilities. Expansion When Yandols moved to the Sky Region, he started implementing the Hunter Network technology on Sky Region when he erected the first Hunter Network tower in Putatan. This move brought in the attention of many investors and with the help of W.I.N.D. the towers required for the Hunter Network's wave roads were eventually built. Unlike on Victoria however, the government decided against integrating crucial city systems such as traffic lights and the sort onto the Hunter Network, and it became solely for powering the many Hunter Network enabled devices that the general people use. According to statistics, as of 2016, at least 60% of Sky Region's south coast has been equipped with Hunter Network integration. The east coast has no native support for the Hunter Network but can access it via tunneling through mobile cellular networks on Hunter Network ready devices. Yandols also decided on attempting to expand the influence of the Hunter Network to Peninsular Arasia when he moved there in late 2015. However, there was no party that supported this idea due to the vast cultural difference between the two sides of Arasia. Because of this, Yandols has been slowly started the AHNI movement, setting up small towers is various locations where he frequents to start emitting smaller versions of the wave roads. This however served no current benefit as it cannot connect to the main Hunter Network grid. Mechanics Despite it's similarity to cellular networks and reliance on radio towers to operate, the Hunter Network does not function the same way as cellular networks do. What actually powers the Hunter Network is an environment of EM Waves above the earth's surface, creating what is known as Wave Roads where network can easily transmission through it. Because of this, nearly every electronic device built for the Hunter Network is connected to it. All network transmission comes from and is regulated by the Hunter Networks Datacenter in Pronterra and Hunter Networks Subsystem on St. Sky. What the radio towers do is simply create the Wave Roads where there are none, once the wave roads are connected to the grid, network communications can flow through it. In the event of a radio tower going offline due to a malfunction, the wave roads powered by it becomes temporary inoperable until it is brought back online. Any other parts of the Hunter Network that flows through the wave road that went offline becomes disconnected from the grid unless it is connected through another different wave road. Trivia * The creation of the Hunter Network was originally inspired by the EM Wave system from the Mega Man Star Force series, hence the similar mechanics. * The Hunter Network functions fundamentally similar to the CtOS of Watch Dogs. ** The Hunter Network however preceeds the CtOS, so in that sense, the CtOS of Watch Dogs functions fundamentally similar to The Hunter Network. * For some reason, the website for Sakray AeroNet is still accessible via http://aeronet.sakray.net. However attempting to access it will always return a 404 error as the servers had already been emptied when Hunter Network succeeded AeroNet. Category:St. Sky Universe Category:SSS Category:SC Category:Lore Category:Hunter Network